


Help When You Need It

by LunaDeSangre



Series: Love is... [14]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: Good baby-making partners share everything, even vomit-smelling bathrooms at ungodly hours.Or maybe it's just Matt being Matt.
Relationships: Kelly Severide/Matthew Casey, Matthew Casey & Leslie Shay
Series: Love is... [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/787995
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Help When You Need It

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another just-dusted little old thing. (Started—and probably mostly written—July 2017.) Still not too sure I like it either.

She's seven months along, and absolutely certain _morning sickness_ is about the most fucking stupid, misleading term in the English language.

 _Morning_ sickness. Like it _only_ happens in the morning. What a fucking _joke_. She's puked more in those past months than in all her years of drunken parties _combined_ , and it's basically been at any time of the day _but_ the morning. And sure, she wanted a baby—wants _this_ baby, so, _so_ much—but she really, _really_ could do without having to rush (well, waddle, now) to worship the porcelain gods at all goddamn hours.

On the plus side, she's also completely, absolutely certain now that having this baby with _Matt_ is the best decision of her life. Not that she's ever doubted _him_ —he's even more enthusiastic than she is, and she knows that's saying something—but she's almost sure neither her nor Matt would have thought about _having a baby together_ on their own (when, really, that was the obvious solution there), if Kelly hadn't said no and meddled when she'd asked _him_. So perhaps she has Kelly to thank for this—even if he did go about it in a typically idiotic fashion.

But Matt is _the best_ baby-making partner: whatever is going on, he's there, all sweet, attentive and patient, unfailingly supportive and just as dedicated as she is. It's amazingly reassuring—and absolutely _adorable_.

"If you were the right gender," Leslie exhaustedly informs him as he helps her waddle back to her room and climb into her bed, having woken up to her retching sounds yet again and done the whole hair-holding, water-and-toothbrush-giving, peeling-her-off-the-floor routine _again_ , "I'd totally date you."

Matt lets out a snicker. "I'd date you too, Leslie," he says with grin, tucking the blanket up to her chin, "if I wasn't in love with your best friend."

"And the right gender," she mumbles.

"And the right gender," Matt agrees, brushing her hair back gently.

"You'd make a really pretty girl," she continues in that drained, half-asleep state, then adds in a grumble, as it fuzzily occurs to her: "but Kelly would have snatched you up long ago."

"He kind of did anyway," Matt answers, with the kind of blinding, completely-full-of-love dimpled smile that makes her totally see why Kelly is so completely head-over-heels for this guy.

"I'll punch him if he doesn't treat you right, you know," she thinks she says as she steadily sinks back into sleep, and Matt laughs a little, gently, softly—she totally gets why Kelly calls him _sunshine_ , too.

Sweet, steadfast sunshine. Yep, the best decision ever: she's sure the baby she's carrying— _their son_ —will be like that as well. She really can't wait to meet him properly.

And for all this fucking puking to finally be over, dear god.


End file.
